


Of Black Wings and Orange Hair

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy angel of love Kageyama saw no point of doing his job when people falls out of love so easily nowadays, until he failed to shoot his arrow to a very stubborn, energetic young human named Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Black Wings and Orange Hair

“What’s the point of our existence, anyway, Daichi-san? No one is really in love with anyone else in this era. And if they did, they fell out of love so easily. If I could quit, I’d quit.”

“One does not simply quit being a cupid, Kageyama.”

Two male figures sat upon dark, empty rooftop of school at midnight. In front of them, a city spread and twinkled lights from the distance. Even though the view was breathtaking, only one of the male seemed to be enjoying the cool night air and the scenery. He was long-limbed and quite muscled, with rather tanned skin and short-cropped black hair that exposed his forehead. From his back, a pair of white, large wings were spread, ruffled by the night wind on such height. The other male was less muscular, but taller and wasn’t as tanned as the first one. His black hair was straight and his pointy fringe almost touched his dark blue eyes. He crouched in a manner that seemed to make himself look smaller. Even the black wings on his back were pulled against his body.

“It’s easy for you to say, Daichi-san,” sighed the dark-winged male. “You look like the typical angel of love with those white wings of yours. I look more like a… I don’t know… servant from hell?”

Daichi had chuckled at that, “That’s not true, Kageyama. You’re just as charming as any other cupid.” He straightened his legs and stood up on bare legs. One didn’t really need any footwear when one could fly.

“Are you going already?” Kageyama pouted at Daichi. “To that young human with grey hair?”

Daichi smiled, “His name is ‘Suga’, Kageyama.”

Kageyama had stopped pouting, but his blank expression emphasized the emptiness on his face, “You know, Daichi-san, there’s no point of trying to befriend human. In just a hundred year, they will die. Why go through all the pain to see the person you care about die because they’re just such a weak creature?”

But Daichi only continued smiling, “Go do your job, Kageyama. I heard you’ve been assigned to shoot a young man who had never been in love before! What’s his name, again?”

Kageyama sighed, but life and color had returned to his face, “Hinata Shouyou. Even the name sounds stupid. ‘A place in the sun’, huh? So unlike me…”

Daichi had laughed and patted Kageyama’s head before taking off.

And Kageyama had watched Daichi’s white wings, elegant and strong, and wondered whether his life as immortal would be different if he had wings that beautiful.

*)*

Kageyama initially believed his day would be boring.

Teenagers were always boring. They got shot by his arrow and then, fuelled by their newly found hormone, frolicking around like puppy. But Hinata Shouyou, a short boy for his age with bright, messy orange hair, was an expert in moving around and, apparently, dodging cupid’s arrow.

Kageyama had conjured the arrow with his left hand before placing it on the bow on his right hand. This Hinata Shouyou was next to a blonde girl with one ponytail on school’s corridor back then. Just before Kageyama thought he’d definitely hit Hinata Shouyou, the brat had moved and the arrow missed. Kageyama tried for at least a dozen times before the bell rang and Hinata Shouyou had to return to his class.

Even when he was sleeping on self-study class, he moved just in time for bathroom, or from a crazy shoulder shook from his friend, just to dodge Kageyama’s arrow. Kageyama had followed Hinata Shouyou to the gym, to the home economic class, all the way to his house on the mountain, floating behind the teenager with bike and his fast wings, but Kageyama still couldn’t manage to shoot the energetic Hinata Shouyou.

When Kageyama tried to shoot Hinata Shouyou once again from the tree across his bedroom’s window, the human had moved very slowly from his bed to his study that Kageyama unconsciously followed his target’s movement. But that was when Kageyama realised that he wasn’t gripping the tree any longer and fell on his wings loudly on the garden.

Panting and dirty, Kageyama was confused for a second as to why he could fall and took physical form. Then he remembered that he had been conjuring arrow of love non-stop since morning and his energy was probably running out because of that. Kageyama grunted and lifted his legs to see that they were dirty as well. He was only thankful to have black wings on times like this.

Now, he better rest somewhere, preferably on a silent, dark wood on the mountain, until he regained energy in the morning. But when Kageyama flapped his wings in preparation to stand up, the sliding door to the garden was open and Hinata Shouyou stood there.

He was even smaller up close, though his brown eyes were awfully big for a teenage boy. He must had been running downstairs on the speed of light when he heard Kageyama fell.

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed, eyes wide at Kageyama.

Kageyama had forgotten that he was now visible to human. He sighed and wondered whether he had energy left to make Hinata Shouyou forgot he had ever seen a fallen angel—though the fall was just from a tree above.

“Yeah, I know,” grunted Kageyama, standing up on bare feet and flapping his wings from dirt. He must be looking weird already from not wearing any footwear and he was probably even weirder with his big wings. Human didn’t have wings and Kageyama pitied the way they need to crawl on earth for the rest of their lives.

“Are you okay?” Hinata Shouyou asked as he inched closer to Kageyama. This human was very short up close, Kageyama thought rather rudely.

Kageyama sighed, “No,” because he wasn’t okay. He ran out of energy because of this dumbass—yes, there was such thing as foul-mouthed angel—and he still had to find somewhere to rest tonight.

“Are they hurt?” Hinata Shouyou glanced at his wings.

“I don’t think so,” Kageyama replied coolly and raised his palm to touch Hinata Shouyou’s forehead, in preparation to erase the human’s memory.

But Hinata Shouyou had smiled up to him, sun-like and genuine, “They’re beautiful.”

It took Kageyama a whole second to realise that the orange-haired human was referring to his wings. No one, not even the other angels, not in a thousand years, had called Kageyama’s wings beautiful. They were black, in the color of raven and devil’s wings. They had never been beautiful, not even to Kageyama, but Hinata Shouyou apparently begged to differ.

“Okay,” said Kageyama, who had no idea what to say. He had stopped from erasing this human’s memory. He lifted his palm again towards Hinata Shouyou.

“Do you need to clean up?” cut the small boy.

“Huh?”

“You’re dirty. You need to clean up, right? Your clothes are too. They look expensive. Where did you get them?”

Kageyama looked down at combination of long coat, tunic, and straps made of heaven’s best leather on him and grunted. There was no way he’d answer, ‘It’s heaven-made, Mortal,’ so he just pouted.

“So do you need to clean up?” Hinata Shouyou repeated.

To this, strangely enough, Kageyama nodded and followed the human inside his Japanese-style house.

It was the strangest evening Kageyama had in centuries. He never really had to strip out of his clothes and learned that human’s bathtub—or Hinata Shouyou’s bathtub—was really small and not designed for someone with wings like him. But the tiny human had helped scrubbing Kageyama’s “majestic, beautiful wings” clean and had tried to find the angel a fitting clothes.

In the end, he just managed to find a rather loose grey training pants, and failed to find anything with holes large enough on the back for Kageyama’s wings. Kageyama wondered whether he could conjure clothing or two, but he wanted to save his energy. Beside, it wasn’t like he’d catch cold or anything from being shirtless.

Hinata Shouyou had not asked him about his name, why he was on his yard, or why he had wings. He pulled out a guest futon on his small bedroom and asked whether it was enough for Kageyama.

Kageyama was sure he’d be more comfortable floating upon the human’s roof and slept under the stars, but since Hinata Shouyou had struggle so much in pulling out the futon, he agreed to sleep there.

The futon was small and Kageyama’s wings kept protruding on weird angles under the blanket, but Hinata Shouyou didn’t seem to mind Kageyama’s grunting and sighing at all.

When the brown-eyed human finally fell asleep, Kageyama remembered that he was supposed to be shooting this young man so that he'd fall in love. With a little energy left, he had conjured his bow and arrow again, aiming it to Hinata Shouyou’s sleeping, defenceless face. He was drooling to and he looked so innocent when he was sleeping.

 _I can’t do it,_ Kageyama sighed and returned under the blanket. Tomorrow, he’d surely get this weird mortal, fair and square. It wasn’t like he had any human this stubborn to fall in love before. Kageyama’s shooting ability was supposed to be legendary, yet he had struggled with this ball of energy. It might be fun, Kageyama reasoned, the first fun he’d had in centuries, before closing his eyes.

And strangely enough, it felt like he was sleeping back on heaven instead of on the small bedroom, under tiny futon of Hinata Shouyou’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what is this, but that was so fun to write.
> 
> I was trying to write a fluffy KageHina (it's halfway done) and I tried to listen to Ed Sheeran to build up the mood (?). But when I listened to _Give Me Love_ , I remembered the cupid on the music video and suddenly I wanted to write foul-mouthed cupid Kageyama, LOL.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hoped you enjoyed it too, somehow.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
